


Love like this

by Violet1922



Category: taejin vjin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 12:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet1922/pseuds/Violet1922
Summary: 自我满足，随便看看，写得不好，不要当真





	Love like this

颁奖典礼结束拍合照时，金硕珍借着人流离远了金泰亨，金泰亨又借着人流贴了过来。

手背总是有意无意地打在一起，金泰亨的指尖妄图穿插进金硕珍的指缝间引诱两人的手指勾在一起。

金硕珍不着声色地皱了下眉，但也还是被近距离的金泰亨捕捉到了不耐烦的神态，手更是被死死扣住。

“躲哪去？”

大庭广众，无处可逃。

金硕珍和金泰亨最近相处的不是很愉快。

新电影拍摄结束后，金硕珍有意接下一部同性题材的电影，金泰亨却不是很高兴。

“你有什么好不高兴的？换做是你这部戏不照样会接。”金硕珍把剧本丢到摆脸色的人面前，谁知金泰亨就睨了他一眼，面无表情，“那又怎样？”

好一个那又怎样，金硕珍被他这态度气得牙床都在颤抖，“你双标！你混蛋！”

这个双标的混蛋趁陆陆续续离场的混乱牵着金硕珍的手把人带回了后台的化妆室。

刚听到清脆的落锁声，转眼金硕珍就被人压在了门板上。虽然金硕珍经常单方面和金泰亨闹不愉快，但这次似乎金泰亨也不愉快，一开口还是那件事，“如果和我演，我就同意你接。”

“滚吧你。”金硕珍用额头顶了顶他的，气息全都喷在了对方的脸上，“还想着公开恋情这事呢？没门。”

“为什么？”那点小心思暴露了也全然不在意，金泰亨有一下没一下地啄自己恋人的嘴唇。金硕珍的手抠住他裤腰上的皮带，垂着眼睑任由男人把自己的嘴唇舔的水光发亮。

“那你又是为什么？”

金泰亨并不理会金硕珍的反问，一双大手游走到他的腰侧隔着衬衣反复摩挲，“我知道了，你很享受大众的误解吧？认为我们两个人不合，其实我们不仅一起了还早就把家里的每个角落都做遍了…别人怎么想都不会想到的对吧？”

就算坊间传闻双金影帝关系有所缓和，也绝不会想到二人有这层关系。

“没想到金老师喜欢刺激的啊…”金泰亨含住金硕珍白嫩的耳垂，话说的含含糊糊，刺激得金硕珍浑身发软倒是一点也不含糊，“那在这做吧。多刺激…”

说罢，又勾住金硕珍的舌尖要同他一起纠缠。周围升起了不会蒸发的水汽，高温熏得金硕珍头脑都发热，后穴也不可控制地分泌出液体。他的裤子早就被扒了个干净，方便金泰亨修长的手指探进后穴。

金泰亨把在穴口停留了一圈被蹭得湿乎乎的手指摊在金硕珍眼前，“阿珍很喜欢吧，还没开始就流了那么多水…”不管是身体上的亲热还是言语的调戏，前戏已经足够充分让金硕珍身子发软，他努力匀了一口气，却还是抖出一句颤颤巍巍的催促，“快…快点…”

“啧…男人不能说快哦！”金泰亨在他的穴口草率地按压了几下便不由分说地扶着挺硬的炙热捅进金硕珍的内里横冲直撞。

肠肉下意识地推拒金泰亨的坚挺又在离开时不断地吸附挽留，快感很快传遍全身让他不禁加快速度撞击内里的更深处，企图换取更多的快感。

“阿珍好软好舒服啊…”金泰亨鼻腔里发出眷恋的轻哼，抱着金硕珍又亲又吸，甚至还用牙齿磨他敏感的耳垂。身下高速地顶弄使得狭小空间内的温度急剧升高，每呼出的一口热气都仿佛要灼伤金硕珍的神智。

金硕珍扶住金泰亨的肩膀维持平衡，双腿被肏得有些发软开始打颤，“我们见面好像除了做爱就是颁奖…”

埋在他颈间啃咬的人听到这话，微微仰头看他，面上浮着情爱的红晕却没什么表情，唯有眼神里的些许不解，从金硕珍这个角度看过去倒是更加纯情了。

“那又怎么样。”他说。

是啊，那又怎么样。这本来就是他们，娱乐圈不是纯爱的发源处，本身就是五彩斑斓又让人晕头转向的大染缸。

一次比一次更加往深处大力地进击，让快感不断叠加从尾椎骨开始比电流还快地传遍了全身。肏得久了两人便没什么话说，只能听到彼此起伏的喘息和肉体碰撞穿插发出的黏腻水声。

门口突然响起的敲门声让金硕珍吓了一跳，后穴不自觉地收缩紧紧吸住了金泰亨。金泰亨起了顽劣的心思，放慢速度对着金硕珍的敏感点一下下重重地撞击。

面对突如其来地袭击，金硕珍破碎的呻吟在喉咙里打着弯，他想亲吻金泰亨阻止即将破喉而出的呻吟。金泰亨却故意向后仰，不让他够着，手甚至撸动起恋人的挺立，“够刺激吧。”

“可别被人发现了…”

金硕珍眼冒金星，觉得自己像溺水成功出逃喉咙堵满咸腥海水却被扼住咽喉濒临死亡的人，他快要在这性爱的浪潮里溺毙。

他一口咬住了金泰亨宽厚的肩膀，堵住了要溢出的呻吟也成功让对方倒抽一口凉气。内壁被抽插得不断抽搐，高潮终于爆发，金硕珍先一步释放在金泰亨手里，脑子里炸开了烟花。

脚步声渐行渐远。

高潮的余韵让后穴不停地收缩，高热的肠道仍旧绞着金泰亨的性器不肯松懈，盘在恋人腰间的腿也无意识地蹭着他敏感的腰侧。金泰亨的喘息里终于多了些难耐，掐着金硕珍浑圆的屁股肏得又快又深，“别吸了，都会射给你的。”

金硕珍的胸膛像风箱一样剧烈地起伏，最后还是如愿以偿地亲到了恋人的嘴唇如同搁浅后又得到解救的鱼， 他扯着嗓子骂，“金泰亨你混蛋！”

金泰亨把对方湿汗的刘海向后拨，胸腔发出的振动连带着震麻了他的嘴唇，低沉醇厚的嗓音带着畅快性事后的沙哑性感。

“彼此彼此。”

最好不过这样，天作之合，针锋相对。

fin.


End file.
